Woman In White
by Applause2014
Summary: Topher Jackson and Amy Lee are engaged and getting married. Yet, a so called Woman In White appears and haunts Topher for what happened ten years earlier. Will Topher be able to solve everything or will the truth be known? (Contains: Samopher)


**So this is my Sammy and Topher one shot for the Samopher contest held by jj13dog. I hope you all like and it and here we go...**

* * *

><p>Topher Jackson was a rich man. He had the good life, one filled with diamonds, sport cars and all the women he wanted. He became rich from hosting his own talk show and was loved by everyone. However, he was a man who was only obsessed with himself. He never loved anyone and was often cold hearted toward those who wanted to love him. There was no such thing as love in his world, only money and the good life. However, one incident made his heart ache at the only girl that he wanted to love but was too vain to accept her.<p>

It was one of those nights, where parties came to life and the people were amazed by the gems that sparked the night sky. Topher was hosting a part and all of the teens were there. They were decked out in their finest clothes to celebrate the recent engagement of Topher and Amy Lee, the town's most elegable woman. The party was the best ever held at the Lee's Mansion, with fireworks, dancing, the best wine, the best food and a orchestra playing for the engaged couple. The party was in the huge ballroom and the people were dancing and having a good time. No one looked more dashing than Amy with her red ruby dress and huge ruby necklace on her neck that Topher had bought her as an engagement present. Everything was so happy until someone screamed.

The scream was so loud that when the whole room went silent. Everyone looked and saw a unknown figure wearing a white dress, carrying a basket of roses. It was weird for the person wore a white hat with a side veil that blocked off their face. The figure pointed a finger at Topher and Amy before walking out the French Doors, leaving a trial of rose petals behind.

Everyone was quite shaken for who was the person? Why was they there? And what connection did it share with the person? Was it even a person at all?

So many questions were left unanswered even after the police came at Amy's instance. The police searched the whole mansion and the near by properties by no sign of the now called: Woman in White.

Amy was quite shaken up and so Topher said on how everyone should come back for a lunch that he was hosting tommorow. After everyone left, he and Amy went and sat down for a few minutes.

"I'm still trembling. I mean, I have seen that figure before-"

"Don't torture yourself darling." Topher said while he gave Amy something tiny.

"What is this supposed to be?" she replied.

"A sleeping pill."

"Why do I need a sleeping pill?"

"I think you need a good rest and take your mind off of whatever is going on. I'll put extra security around the mansion so that way nothing can harm you, sweetheart."

"You will do at for me? Thanks babe!" Amy said as she leaned in for a kiss from Topher.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed." Topher said as he picked Amy up and carried her up to their bedroom.

Amy slept like a baby, for she had a man that would protect her no matter what happened. However, Topher was wide awake, just looking up at the ceiling, with a worried and gloomy look upon his face.

_"Who would do this to us? I have never offended anyone. Unless it's... Nah, who am I kidding, I'm just over thinking. That was a one time thing and it will never happen again. I just need to focus on Amy."_

Topher than went to sleep but that was to be one of the last peaceful nights of sleep he would get.

* * *

><p>It was finally here! The Rehersal Dinner, the big night before the Wedding! Amy was so happy that her Wedding Day was almost here, just one more day before her big celebration but Topher was anything but happy. During the past few months, he was haunted by the Woman in White. Amy had managed to remain calm in public whereas Topher turned pale everytime he saw her roam the city. He heard a faint voice calling him every night at midnight and when he checked to see who was there, all he saw was an outline of the Woman in White.<p>

Somehow, he remained calm through dinner and Amy was impressed with him, maybe the Woman in White had finally left the both of them in peace. However, right after the dinner, when everyone was sitting in a parlor, relaxing and socializing, Topher started screaming. Everyone was within a confused manner until he pointed to a window and everyone saw the Woman in White pointing back at him before disspearing.

"Ok, now I am freaked out. Why do I keep seeing this phantom, is it even a phantom?"

"Now, Topher, you are talking crazy. You have really lost it now." Amy replied to her love. "I'm sure that it's not a ghost."

"Than what can it be?" asked Topher.

"I think I have an answer."

All of the guests, along with Amy and Topher turned to see Dawn carrying something under a cloth.

"What do you have there?" asked Topher.

"The answer to your problems." replied Dawn. "Allow me to show you all what is under here."

Dawn set it on a chair and pulled back the cloth. It was a portrait of someone like Amy, except it wore the same clothing as the Woman in White, carried a basket of roses and didn't have a mole on her cheek.

"Where... Where did you get that at?!" Amy asked Dawn.

"It was sent to mel by the mail. Do you have any idea who this is, Amy?"

"My... Sister.." replied Amy while trying to hold back the tears.

"Amy, it has been 10 years, I think the truth has to be told."

Amy sat down on a sofa and Dawn sat next to her. As she was crying, Amy told the guests,

"If you all remember, I had a sister named Samamtha or Sammy for short. We used to hate each other's guts and lived very differently. It was not until 10 years ago, that we finally became friends. We finally buried the shovel and became great friends. We had been friends for about three months until she was..."

Amy couldn't finish and so Dawn helped her,

"...died. Right on this very night, at the strike of the new day by the chimes of the grandfather clock. They were never able to solve it what caused her to die and labeled it a suicide."

"I knew that something went wrong for nothing happened around that time that would cause a sweet sister to kill herself. Yet, Sammy told me that around that time-"

Before Amy could tell Dawn what she just thought of, Topher interrupted by saying,

"That concludes the party for tonight! We will see you at the wedding tommorow."

While he was leading the guests out, Amy pulled Dawn aside and said,

"Can I have the painting? It means so much to me."

"Yes, you can keep it and I knew what you was going to tell me."

"You do?!" Amy replied in a shocked fashion.

"Yes and in a few hours, it all will come to light. Good Night!" Dawn said as she left Amy and winked at her.

After Topher came back, Amy said to him,

"Let's go to bed for we have a big day ahead of us tommorow."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay up just a little bit longer?" Topher asked.

"No, I don't and what has gotten into you lately? You have been jumpy lately. Is there something you are hiding from me?!" replied Amy.

"Babe, I have nothing to hide from you. I am always honest with you."

"Alright, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can we just go onto bed? For I am tired and really want to get my beauty sleep before tommorow's big day."

"Alright, we can." Topher replied as he carried Amy up to their sanctuary.

* * *

><p>The clock read 11:58 when Topher woke up. Amy was asleep on the other side of the bed when Topher snuck down the stairs and walked into the living room. It was dark and stormy for the Heavens were anger. Constant lighting and thunder roared as the winds blew onto the trees and shook everything.<p>

Topher was looking at the portrait of Sammy and his guilt returned. He was about to pick it up when the clock struck midnight and a faint voice called out,

_"Topher! Topher!"_

Topher turned around and saw the Woman in White heading out of the shadows.

"Go away! Go away!" he yelled as the figure walked closer toward him.

The figure came close enough for Topher to see in the pale moonlight. The figure lifted up the vail from the hat and it reveled...

Sammy.

"Sammy?! Is that really you?" Topher asked as he got down on his knees.

"It is me. You are looking at my ghost, sent to haunt you for the terrible crime that you have done." replied Sammy as she took off her hat.

"Sammy, I didn't mean to! I really loved you!"

"I loved you too Topher. You was perfect but why, why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to! I loved you so much yet I was so afraid of losing you. I should have never gotten drunk-"

"-and you should have went to the police." replied Sammy. "Why did you leave? Had you stayed, I could have rested in peace."

"I was just so afraid that I ran and I have lived with the guilt and marrying a woman that I never loved. My life is a wreck!"

Suddenly, a small faint voice called out,

"Sammy?"

Topher turned and looked and saw Amy standing there.

"Sammy, is that really you?"

"It is. It has been so long."

Amy ran to hug her but Sammy stopped her.

"You can't hug me for the spirits of the dead never feel the warm hugs that people give to them."

"Oh." Amy replied with a disappointed look on her face. "Oh, Sammy what is going on?"

"Topher. He told me that-"

"I killed her."

"What?! You killed my sister? Why!"

"I just wanted her but grew angry when someone tried to take her." Topher said he cried his eyes out. "I didn't mean to! I am sorry!"

"Oh Topher, how could you?!" replied Amy as she cried. "You knew that I loved my sister."

"Amy, I love you and I will see you someday, Topher, do the right thing."

Topher looked at Amy and said,

"I'm sorry but I have to turn myself in. Justice has to be done."

"Where can I do! What shall I do, Sammy?" Amy asked her deceased sister.

"Don't worry, you will find your true love someday. All you have to have is faith and hope for the right guy will come for you."

Sammy smiled and looked up and said,

"I can now rest in peace for my mystery has been solved. After ten years of roaming the Earth, my spirit can rest a last. Thank You so much for finally giving me the peace that I deserved."

With that, Sammy walked away and disappeared for the last time. As she vanished, a window opened and rose petals flew onto her painting, as a loving tribute to the Woman in White.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Although, a romantic story was an option, you didn't state on what type of a romantic story it had to be and so, I went with a mystery romantic one. I hope everyone enjoys this little mystery romance for it is the month of Halloween...<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
